1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-position foot for fans, of the type that is intended to elevate or stabilize an upright box type fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Box type fans which include an outer square or rectangular housing with openings at front and back, which contain an electric motor and fan blades are well known in the art. Millions of such fans have been sold in the United States and other countries. Examples of such fans are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. to Morse No. 1,971,827; Fladeland U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,868; Friedman U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,439; U.S. Pat. No. Ganger et al. 2,453,009; U.S. Pat. No. Owen, Sr. 3,784,135; U.S. Pat. No. Felter 4,239,459; U.S. Pat. No. Morimoto 4,350,472; U.S. Pat. No. Pendleton et al. No. 4,368,867; U.S. Pat. No. Weber Des. 135,211; U.S. Pat. No. Jones Des. 154,927 and U.S. Pat. No. Holder, Jr. Des. 253,908, in the Japanese Patents Nos. 160,624 and 188,373; Canadian Patent No. 768,017; and German Patent No. 2,424,516.
Such fans commonly include an outer housing which is of light gauge sheet metal with front and rear openings, with the openings closed off by a porous screen or grill which allows air to pass therethrough. The housing has an electric motor mounted in the center thereof, between the screens or grills, with fan blades mounted to the output shaft of the motor to draw air through the rear screen or grill and discharge it through the front screen or grill. At times, the fan may include an integral or adjustable support attached to the fan housing, which is intended to allow the housing to pivot to change air direction, or which is intended to stabilize the housing. Due to the relative height to width ratio and light weight of the housing, and under certain conditions, these fans may become unstable and tip over. While these fans are not intended to be used as a support, a person sitting on the fan housing could easily tip it over.
In addition to the stability requirements, it is also desirable to be able to raise one side of the fan to direct air from the fan at an upward angle from the horizontal, which in the prior art fans required feet which were connected to the housing by a bracket, about which the housing was rotated to deliver air at the desired angle. The prior art structures are expensive, take up excess floor space and suffer from other shortcomings. The foot of the invention provides both stability and elevation, does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art and provides many positive advantages.